


His Greatest Fear

by blothhundr (stargutzz)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargutzz/pseuds/blothhundr
Summary: Set in Be Very Afraid. If Eugene's biggest fear was far worse than a cowlick.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 35





	His Greatest Fear

**Author's Note:**

> heya! this is my first time writing a tangled fic so i hope you enjoy! this was such a missed opportunity in the episode so i decided to write out how i thought it would've gone. idk if anyone's done this before i just thought of this while watching the episode. n e ways! enjoy! :D

"I think these rocks are making people see their greatest fears,"

Strange, red rocks are popping up all over Corona, and Eugene and Rapunzel are walking through the streets, witnessing their effects. 

"Yeah, but they're not doing anything to me, probably because I'm not scared of much," He turns around to the building behind him, with the windows showing what should have been just his and Rapunzel's reflection. But it wasn't. 

The world around him starts to change. The sky is dark, and the kingdom is overrun by black rocks. He quickly turns around, falsely confirming to Eugene that this is real. Rapunzel is nowhere in sight. All knowledge he had about the rocks and their effects goes out the window. The kingdom is in danger and Rapunzel is nowhere to be found.

"R-Rapunzel!! Where are you?! Sunshine, please come out!" He's dodging the still emerging black rocks as he frantically searches the kingdom, hoping, begging for his sunshine to still be out there, to still be alive.

Eventually, he ends up in the empty castle. He searches the rooms, until he ended up in throne room. There, is where he finally found Rapunzel. Joining her, is Cassandra. 

"Cassandra, please, you can fight it! I know my best friend is still in there!" Rapunzel is approaching Cassandra, who is standing in front of the thrones. She says nothing, only staring at Rapunzel. Watching, waiting. 

"Rapunzel, no! Step away from Cassandra! You don't know what she can do! There's another way to do this!" Eugene yells out. His voice goes unheard. Rapunzel keeps going towards Cassandra, in hope that her best friend will snap out of this, that she'll stop all of this. 

As soon as Rapunzel gets close, Cassandra raises a black rock and stabs her directly in the heart. Rapunzel cries out in pain, and for a second Eugene couldn't move. He was in shock. It was only when the black rock retreats that Eugene finally cries out and runs towards Rapunzel's writhering body. Her long hair turns brown. He crouches down and picks up her dying body. 

"R-Rapunzel, Sunshine, y-you're going to be okay," Eugene gathers up some of her now brown hair and puts it on her wound. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shi-ine," He tries to say the incantation, but he chokes out in sobs. 

"The Sundrop has been destroyed," Cassandra simply says as she walks out of the throne room. Eugene had no desire to follow her, to get his revenge. He was only focused on Rapunzel, who was just barely holding on. 

"Eu-Eugene, stop," Rapunzel weakly chokes out. 

"S-Sunshine, no, please just- stay with me-" Eugene cups her face as his tears shower her paling face. 

"Eugene," She says simply, trying to get his attention. 

"What is it, Sunshine?!" His voice is at a whisper now, his mind racing at all the things he could have done. He could've stopped this. 

"W-Why... didn't you do anything..?" And with that simple sentence, her eyes go dark. She goes limp, and dies. 

Eugene cries out, his emotional pain seeping out of his voice as he holds Rapunzel's lifeless body close to him. He whispers apologies as all he can think about was that he caused this. It's all his fault that she's dead. He could've stopped it, but he stupidly didn't. 

===============

"Eugene!!"

Eugene's body shoots up. He's in the streets now. It's dark, but there are no black rocks, or even red ones, for that matter. He turns around and Rapunzel is running towards him. She's alive, thank god she's alive! 

"Sunshine!! You're okay!" He runs up and hugs her tight, to the point where he spins her around and holds her close.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She says as Eugene finally sets her down, and he cups her face. It's no longer pale, and she's warm, and alive. 

"I- I saw you die! Right in front of me!" He says, as he himself tries to make sense of this whole situation. 

"No, Eugene, that was the rocks. We were talking about it earlier today when you suddenly ran off. I tried following you but you ran so fast and wouldn't listen, and eventually you ended up getting paralyzed by the rocks," Rapunzel explains, and only then does Eugene realizes that Varian is behind her. 

"Then- what happened? Why am I not paralyzed?" He's calmer now, but still trying to rap his head around it. 

"Varian and I went down to the source and coated it in amber," Only then does Eugene finally realize that what he saw wasn't real. That all of it was mind games created by the rocks. 

"Well, I guess we should get to the castle then.." Eugene finally speaks up after he was lost in thought. He takes Rapunzel's hand, and they walk home, while Varian says his goodbyes as he goes back to Old Corona.


End file.
